


Purgatory's Annual Dog Day Extravaganza

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nicole is a werewolf, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynaught Brotp, cuteness in the background, funny little one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Wynonna decides to take on her arch nemesis Bunny Loblaw by entering her "dog" into the same competition to take her down. Except her dog is actually Nicole in werewolf form.Basically this is a Wynaught Brotp fic with a little bit of Werewolf!Nicole.





	Purgatory's Annual Dog Day Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This fic is in honor of us seeing Bunny Loblaw for the first time tomorrow AND for our Wynaught episode. Wynaught Brotp is my favorite and I love writing them. So I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> As always, special shout out to [LuckyWantsToKnow](https://twitter.com/moxiepurzell) and [theGayNerd](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) for being my awesome betas and encouraging my bad ideas.

_”Yap yap. Yap yap!”_

Wynonna jerked up from the desk, groaning and rubbing at the back of her neck, aching from the awkward position she had been in during her nap. Sleep still heavy in her eyes, she blinked and got her bearings.

“Fuck.”

_”Yap!”_

The high piercing sound was only made more unbearable by the hangover currently creeping into the corners of her head, and she looked around the empty BBD offices for the source. It had to be a demon of some sort. Nothing from this Earth made _that_ horrendous of a noise.

_”Yap grrrrrr yap!”_

Wynonna’s ears perked up, hand on Peacemaker at her hip as she slowly stood up from the desk. Her bones creaked a little but she ignored it as she scanned the office.

“Come out, little demon,” she cooed under her breath.

_”Yap!”_

The sound was behind her now and Wynonna paused, hand tightening on the grip of her gun as she spun, pulling it from the holster and aiming it in front of her at the offending creature. A small...thing stared back at her. Beady, watery eyes, brown and black silky looking fur with a ridiculously large bow on its head.

_”Grrrrrr yap yap! Yap!”_

Wynonna squinted at it, wary of it’s intentions. It didn’t _look_ evil...but that’s how they got you. She cocked her head to the side and looked at it, jumping when it yapped again. Wynonna was sure that the sound it was making could shatter glass.

“Alright, what the fuck are you? Demon? Like the evil scary kind I can send back to hell or just...a demon?” she asked. The thing blinked up at her before baring its teeth. “So you _are_ evil.”

The door to the BBD offices slammed open and both human and creature startled at the noise.

“Mark!”

Wynonna cringed. “Can people stop _yelling_?”

The creature yapped and ran towards the person who had burst through the doors. Wynonna groaned and rolled her eyes, Peacemaker falling to her side. Bunny Loblaw. 

“Ex _cuse_ me,” Bunny said as she scooped up the questionable creature, “Were you pointing a _gun_ at my _Mark_?”

Wynonna scoffed and shrugged, putting Peacemaker back in her holster. “Standard police procedure, ma’am,” she said stiffly. “This _dog_ \- if that’s the story you’re going with - was verbally assaulting me. An officer of the law.”

Bunny’s face turned about twenty different shades of red and Wynonna basked in the glory of it all. Mark looked back at Wynonna from Bunny’s arms and started yapping again, voice somehow higher. Wynonna frowned at him.

“Have you considered getting him...training?” Wynonna asked.

Bunny scoffed. “Mark is a certified therapy and rescue dog. He is the most obedient dog in Purgatory.”

“Then why is he running around in the police station?” Wynonna asked with a raised eyebrow. “He’s literally taking his life into his own hands.”

“I was signing him up for the Purgatory Annual Dog Day Extravaganza next week,” Bunny said, nose a little higher in the air. “He wins every year.”

Wynonna couldn’t help the bark of a laugh that came from her mouth. Bunny shot her a look and Wynonna just forced a smile. “I mean...of course. Is it you and a bunch of twelve year old girls, or-?”

“For your information, Miss Earp, this is a very serious competition,” Bunny said, haughty tone practically leaking from her mouth. “It requires patience, discipline and intelligence. From both dog and handler. Not that I would expect you to know _anything_ about those things.”

Bunny smirked like she had won and Wynonna crossed her arms to keep herself from pulling Peacemaker again. Not to actually shoot anyone...just to scare her a little bit. But with her luck, Dolls would come in just as she was drawing down on Purgatory’s most annoying upstanding citizen.

“For your information, _Bunny_ , I know a lot about...all that,” Wynonna said looking down at her nails like she was bored. “I just choose not to flaunt my superiority in front of everyone. Unlike some people.”

Bunny chuckled. “I’ll believe that if I ever see it.”

Wynonna frowned at Bunny just as she turned to walk out of the BBD offices, throwing a flippant wave over her shoulder. Mark was still staring at Wynonna, teeth bared and growling. Wynonna bared her teeth back at the dog in a growl and made a biting motion at it just as it started barking again. It wasn’t until Bunny was out of the office that Wynonna saw Waverly standing there with a file in hand, eyebrow raised at her sister. Wynonna rolled her eyes and sat back down at her desk, legs spread as she slumped down.

“What’s that look for, Waves?”

“Nothing,” Waverly said with a shrug and amused smile. “Just...wondering if you always try to fight small dogs.”

Waverly sat down at her desk across from Wynonna’s and started flipping through the file.

“Listen, that _thing_ was not a dog,” Wynonna said. “The owner, maybe.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly chastised. “Bunny does a lot for this town-”

“Like being a grade A bitch-”

“And yes, she has her...quirks. But so do you,” Waverly said.

Wynonna balked at her sister. “Are you defending _Bunny_ and her legion of small, yappy demons? Over your _sister_? That’s cold, baby girl.”

“ _No_ ,” Waverly said with an affectionate smile, “I’m just saying that you’re going to have to work with her. So you might as well get along with her.”

Wynonna groaned, neck rolling. “I can’t make a deal with the devil. I want to destroy her. And her little dog too.”

Waverly chuckled and said under her breath, “Okay, Elphaba.”

Wynonna’s head snapped to look at her sister. “Did you just curse at me in Latin?”

“What? No. It’s-...from _‘Wicked’_? The book slash musical?”

Wynonna shook her head. “Alright, nerd, use that brain to help me think of a way to destroy Bunny.”

“I’m not going to do that.”

“Maybe if I kidnap her dog. Just a light kidnapping,” Wynonna mused to herself. She watched as a tall shadow walked past the BBD glass door and suddenly it hit her. She gasped to herself, delighted by her own genius but quickly tampered it. Her eyes darted over to Waverly who squinted at her suspiciously.

“I feel like you just had a really bad idea,” Waverly said.

“Nope!” Wynonna said, voice higher than normal as she turned back to a file on her desk that she had been reading before she fell asleep. “Not at all just...so excited about work.”

Waverly held her gaze for a moment then shrugged, turning back to her paperwork while Wynonna formulated the plan in her head.

***

“You’re kidding me.”

“No. For once I’m serious,” Wynonna said, plucking a piece of stray lint off the front of her shirt. She looked back up at Nicole who looked a unique mix between offended and intrigued. Wynonna smirked and leaned forward a little, leaning on the kitchen tables with her elbows. “It’s the least you can do for defiling my baby sister.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Nonna, it’s been a year now. You can’t keep using that as a reason for me having to do you favors.”

“I can keep using it as a reason for as long as I keep walking in on you two,” Wynonna said with a shiver, remembering the last time she walked in on Nicole and Waverly in a position even she wasn’t brave enough to try.

“You keep walking in on us because you refuse to knock,” Nicole pointed out.

“Not the point, Haught Stuff.”

“Or you keep showing up at my house and picking the lock when we don’t answer.”

“I just want to make sure you’re safe-”

“Even when there’s a sign on the door saying ‘Wynonna, don’t come in-”

“Which is exactly what a demon would do, but, okay. Fine. I get your very small point,” Wynonna said pointedly. “But come on, this’ll be fun.” 

Nicole raised an eyebrow at Wynonna, leaning back in her chair. “I don’t know if _fun_ is the right word.”

“It is,” Wynonna insisted. “You get to show off and win shit. How fun is that?”

“So let me get this straight,” Nicole sighed. “I turn into wolf form for a day so that we can join this ridiculous dog competition all because you want to humiliate Bunny?”

“Yes,” Wynonna said, smile wide and eyes manic, “It’s fucking perfect. She’s going to lose her shit.”

“Isn’t that a bit like...cheating?” Nicole said cocking her head. 

“Get off your moral high horse, Haught. It’s not _technically_ cheating,” Wynonna said, lips pursed. “Because you’re _technically_ a dog.”

“Wolf.”

“Tomato, tomahto,” Wynonna said with a wave of her hand. “So? Are you in? Or are you in?”

Nicole sighed, but Wynonna knew she had her. Nicole was competitive even in wolf form.

“Besides,” Wynonna said, deciding to sweeten the deal. “Imagine the look on Bunny’s face when we win that stupid fucking trophy.”

Nicole got a far away look in her eye and Wynonna clenched her fists gleefully. The redhead had her own bones to pick with Bunny and she knew Nicole wouldn’t be able to resist. Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows at her friend who rolled her eyes at her.

“Fine.”

Wynonna fist pumped the air in victory and poured some whiskey into the coffee cups she had gotten earlier. Nicole smiled, even as she shook her head.

“It’s ten in the morning,” she said.

Wynonna blinked and looked out the kitchen window. “Ugh, no wonder it’s so bright. More reason to drink.”

Nicole rolled her eyes again, but took the drink anyways.

***

“Okay, Haught,” Wynonna said as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. “Remember, just be the best.”

She looked over at the large...wolf sitting in the passenger seat. Wynonna patted the pocket of her leather jacket to make sure she had the extra syringe of the medicine that made Nicole docile. Her current dose should last her the whole day, but the last thing they needed was for Nicole to go full wolf and destroy everything in sight.

Nicole sat in the passenger seat, still with perfect posture, as she looked out the window. She had made Wynonna awkwardly put the seatbelt over her despite Wynonna arguing that she’d be perfectly fine without it.

As they pulled up to the park behind city hall, Wynonna saw all the other owners and their dogs. Mostly small, yappy looking things in weird outfits. 

“Shit,” Wynonna cursed. “I should have put you in a tutu or something.” Nicole growled, brown eyes turning on Wynonna. She scoffed as she pulled into a parking spot. “Don’t act like I haven’t seen you wear that little dog police costume that Waverly bought! Super weird, by the way. I don’t need to know what weird sex stuff you guys do-”

Nicole growled again and Wynonna just put her hands up in surrender. “Fine fine. Sensitive Sally today, jeez.”

She undid her seatbelt and then Nicole’s, watching as the giant wolf jumped out the open window instead of waiting for Wynonna to open the door. Nicole sat patiently in front of the car, waiting for Wynonna as she took in the scene around her. There was a judge’s table set up and an area marked off with ribbon between cones where Wynonna assumed the competition would take place. She stood next to Nicole, leaning back against the hood of the truck as she looked for Bunny.

“These things really bring out the cream of the crop of Purgatory, don’t they?” Wynonna muttered sarcastically. Nicole just sighed doggily. “Alright, Haught Shot, let’s go in there and destroy Bunny and her dog with a weirdly human name that I can’t even remember right now.”

Nicole let out a soft bark and followed Wynonna as she walked over to the registration table. She squinted against the sun but then rolled her eyes when she saw Waverly sitting at the table, waving at them excitedly. Nicole’s strides got a little faster and Wynonna groaned.

“Seriously, Waves?” Wynonna asked as she walked up to the table. “What are you doing here?”

“Nedley asked if I could help,” Waverly said with a small pout that soon turned to a smile. “Plus I wanted to come watch and cheer on my baby.” She cooed at Nicole whose tongue lolled out of her mouth happily.

Wynonna pretended to gag. “Ugh, stop. People are going to think you have the hots for my dog,” she said looking around them. “And it’s a small town but we aren’t _that_ big of hicks.”

Waverly shot Wynonna a look before going back to the papers in front of her. She scanned down the list with a highlighter until she crossed out Wynonna’s name. She handed Wynonna a wristband and a bandana.

“What’s this for?” Wynonna asked, holding up the bandana. It was a bright pink and had ‘Purgatory’s Annual Dog Day Extravaganza!’ printed on it with cheesy little clip art dogs all over it.

“Nicole has to wear that,” Waverly said giving the wolf an apologetic look. Nicole rested her long snout on the table with a sigh and Waverly took the bandana from Wynonna to put on her neck. “Sorry, I know pink isn’t your favorite.”

“She’s color blind, she can’t see,” Wynonna said dismissively as she managed to get the paper wristband on herself.

“Earp?” Wynonna’s spine straightened at the familiar voice, face hardening as she turned around to face Bunny. She had shoved her tiny thing into a full sailor outfit, complete with hat, and was wearing a matching outfit. 

“Bunny,” Wynonna said with a quick nod in greeting. She turned to the thing in her arms that yapped at her. “And...thing I’m not entirely convinced is a dog.”

It just yapped again.

“I didn’t realize you had a-” Bunny looked down at Nicole who was sitting obediently by Wynonna’s side. “-...dog. Is that even a dog?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Wynonna said, squinting at the tiny sailor in her arms.

Bunny scoffed. “Mark is a purebred teacup Yorkshire Terrier. What is...this?”

“Oh Haug- um...Fluffy over here is a...” she looked down at Nicole who looked up at her with wide eyes. “Irish...Labrador...Hound. And part...Schnauzer.”

Bunny frowned at her and looked Nicole over. “I’ve...never heard of that.”

Wynonna nodded triumphantly. “Very rare. And hard to train. Obviously.”

Nicole shot her a look but turned back to Bunny when Mark started yapping at her, straining to get out of Bunny’s arms. Bunny struggled for a moment, trying to keep the tiny dog up and off the ground away from Nicole.

“Don’t worry, Fluffy here doesn’t bite. Hard,” Wynonna chuckled, watching as Bunny’s eyes practically bulged from her head. “Plus I fed her an extra big meal this morning. So.”

“Are you sure this dog isn’t part wolf?” Bunny asked. “Because it states in the rules-”

“Nope! All dog,” Wynonna said with a nervous chuckle, patting the top of Nicole’s head. She growled lowly and Wynonna stopped, pulling her hand away quickly.

Bunny squinted at her. “Is she fixed?”

“Sorry?”

“Spayed?”

Wynonna let out a belly laugh. “Ha! I wish. Amirite?” she snorted, turning to look at Waverly who looked less than amused. Wynonna let the smile fall from her face. Everyone was so damn serious. Jesus. She turned back towards Bunny, face serious. “Yes, of course she is. Because I’m a _responsible_ dog owner.”

Bunny hummed, Mark still yapping in her arms. She walked past Wynonna and up to the table for Waverly to check her in, Mark’s yapping only getting louder the closer he got to Wynonna. She fixed him with a death glare and snarled at him. Bunny’s head snapped towards her.

“Did you just _growl_ at my dog?” she asked.

Wynonna straightened up, rolling her shoulders back with a scoff. “No. Who does that?”

“Thanks, Bunny!” Waverly said sweetly, fixing her with her biggest ‘Nicest Person in Purgatory’ smile. “I’ll be sure to cheer Mark on today.”

Bunny smiled at Waverly before shooting Wynonna another nasty look and walking away. Wynonna leaned against the table and watched her go.

“Man, I hate that woman. And her dog rat thing.”

“Mark is just a product of his upbringing,” Waverly said as Nicole walked over to her and rested her head on her lap. Waverly stroked her head affectionately and Wynonna just groaned at the saccharine nature of the whole thing.

“Alright, alright,” Wynonna said, pushing herself off the table. “Let’s go kick some dog ass, Haught.”

Both Waverly and Nicole groaned.

***

The first competition of the day was just a basic obedience test which Nicole obviously passed with flying colors. Even if she gave Wynonna a look every time she called her ‘Fluffy’. Every sit, stay and heel, Nicole nailed. The crowd clapped and Nicole’s chest puffed a little bit. Wynonna rolled her eyes at the way Nicole strutted as they walked past the judges and back to the line up.

“Nobody likes a cocky bitch,” Wynonna said out of the corner of her mouth as they stood and watched Bunny and Mark walk into the center of the roped off area. Mark went through the motions, heel then sit then stay. Wynonna scoffed, “Wow, Mark, that stay was looking _miiiiiiiighty_ shaky.”

Nicole made an odd sound at the back of her throat that Wynonna could only assume might be laughter. She looked over at the crowd and saw Waverly standing at the volunteer table, waving at the two of them. Wynonna gave a short, embarrassed wave back even as she felt a smile tug at her lips. She could hear Nicole’s tail thumping at the sight of Waverly and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. 

She felt the familiar ache in her chest at seeing these little moments between Nicole and her sister. As much as she made fun them, Wynonna was happy for Waverly. Happy and jealous and grossed out and worried. Worried that Waverly would get hurt or that Wynonna would get hurt when Waverly decided to leave her forever. 

Wynonna felt a nudge on her leg and saw Nicole looking up at her, inquisitive look on her face. She cursed the inquisitive nature Nicole carried even in wolf form. 

“Yeah yeah,” Wynonna said, landing a heavy pat between Nicole’s ears. Nicole nudged her head up into Wynonna’s hand. “Okay, no need to get sappy.”

Next up was the agility course and Wynonna, once again, wasn’t worried. She saw the stupid ridiculous runs Haught went on in the morning, even in the freezing cold. Plus, being a werewolf had to grant her _some_ sort of fun physical powers or what was the point?

“Okay, Haught,” Wynonna said, crouching down next to her as they watched Mark go through the course. Bunny was running alongside Mark, face red as her little legs seemed to work extra hard to get herself around the course, not unlike Mark. He ran up the A-frame and back down, tripping at the bottom and barely touching the colored contact pad he needed to for points. Wynonna scoffed. “I don’t know how this asshole wins every year. He’s gotten comfortable, his form is sloppy. Also, you know there’s no way in hell I’m running next to your ass so I’m going to stand in the middle and shout things at you that sound impressive. Okay?”

Nicole dipped her head with a snort. Confirmation. They were called into the ring and Nicole sat at the start line. She bounced back and forth on her front paws and Wynonna chuckled. 

“Alright, eager beaver,” Wynonna said. “Make mamma proud.”

The whistle blew and Nicole took off. Wynonna did what she was best at, standing in the middle of the course and pointing like she was actually directing Nicole in the movements. Nicole ran through the course with precision, making sure to touch every point of contact necessary and zooming through the poles. Wynonna clapped as Nicole came to the end, hand up for a high five. Nicole stood up on her back legs and put her paw to Wynonna’s hand in a high five and the crowd went crazy. 

Nicole spun in an excited circle and they strutted past the rest of the dogs back to their spot. Wynonna smiled widely at Bunny whose face was practically purple, frown on her face. She winked at the older woman and Mark just yapped his usual yap.

“Good job, Haught Sauce,” Wynonna muttered as they got back in line. “This thing is definitely in the bag.”

As the competitions went on, Bunny kept turning different shades of red. Even Mark seemed to get yappier as the day started to wind down, his little sailor suit looking crumpled and Bunny’s matching hat just a little askew. At one point, Wynonna looked into the crowd to see Waverly, Jeremy, Doc _and_ Dolls all standing there cheering them on. Well, Jeremy and Waverly were enthusiastically cheering them on. Dolls and Doc had decided on polite clapping, small smirks on their faces.

The final competition was a basic evaluation. The judges would go by and rate the dogs solely by appearance. Wynonna felt like she should be offended by it but decided to keep her comments for afterwards. For once. 

She knelt down next to Nicole once more and frowned at her.

“Alright, Fluffy,-”

Nicole growled at the name but Wynonna continued.

“-there’s nothing we can do for this, you just have to be your big, wolfy, beautiful self. Alright, White Fang.”

Nicole snorted.

“Balto?”

Nicole put her paw over her nose in embarrassment and Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“You’re so dramatic. Fine, we’ll stick with Fluffy. Anyways, just...be cool. Okay? I feel like we’re neck and neck in points with Mark and I really want to take this win home.”

Wynonna looked over her shoulder to see Bunny frantically brushing out Mark’s coat, his beady eyes practically staring them down. Wynonna stuck her tongue out at him and his body vibrated as he growled.

_”Yap yap! Yap! Yap!”_

“That son of a bitch,” Wynonna said turning back to Nicole. “I’m gonna need you to translate that for me later, Haught.”

Nicole cocked her head to the side in a way that wasn’t completely dissimilar from when she did the same in her human form. Wynonna looked at her for a moment and felt a wave of unwanted affection rise in her chest. Her face hardened and she looked over at Waverly, happily cheering them on in even the most ridiculous plan of stealing a trophy from a sad woman with too much time, lonely but for her dog. Wynonna hated these moments. The moments that she felt overwhelmed with...love.

She supposed going so long in her life without that warm bullshit feeling of love made her extra soft at times. And Wynonna hated it. In the years since she’d been back, she’d gotten better, allowing herself to love more fiercely and accept that there were people that could and _did_ love her without question. Just the thought made her throat tight and she quickly turned back towards Nicole.

“Anyways,” she cleared her throat and shut her eyes briefly in an attempt to chase away the feelings. “Um...thanks for um...doing this, Haught. All because I have a grudge. I really appreciate it.” 

Nicole’s tongue lolled out of her mouth happily and she placed her large paw on Wynonna’s shoulder. Wynonna rolled her eyes and looked away with a smirk. “Yeah, yeah. I’m just glad you can’t hug me in wolf form.”

_“Now presenting, Fluffy and her handler, Wynonna!”_

Wynonna stood up and they did a quick walk around the ring. She could tell that Nicole had her chest puffed out and was trying to look as graceful as possible. They made it up to the table set up in the center where the judge stood. Nicole jumped up on the table and stood there as the judges ran their hands down her back and examined her teeth.

Nicole’s ears flattened and a small growl built in her throat when they started examining the back half of her, even going as far as to lift her tail. 

“Hey!” she heard Waverly yell in the distance.

Wynonna gave Nicole a sympathetic look and pat her head. She whispered, “I owe you so many drinks.”

The judge frowned and looked up at her so Wynonna just chuckled to play it off. He wrote something down on his clipboard and stepped aside so that Nicole could jump down. They went back to the line up and waited, watching as Mark got set on the table for examination. When the judge went to the middle with his little clipboard, Wynonna was surprised to actually feel herself get nervous.

Nicole stood besides her, tail thumping against the ground as the judge waved to the crowd.

“We have our decision,” he said loudly and with more importance than he had the business of having. “Third place, we have Taffy and her owner Jenna!”

There was a polite applause, Wynonna giving one unenthusiastic clap as she watched the small brown dog and her twelve year old owner go collect their prize. Wynonna chuckled and muttered under her breath.

“Look at that tiny ass trophy,” Wynonna whispered. “Did you see Taffy’s high five during the trick competition? Pathetic. My grannie gave better high fives after her stroke.”

“Second place,” the judge continued, “Is-”

Wynonna held her breath and she was sure Bunny was holding hers too.

“-Mark and his owner Bunny!”

Wynonna clapped extra loud with a little cheer, some of the nerves in her chest dissipating. There was no way they were losing now. Hell, even if they did, the incredulous look on Bunny’s face for receiving _second place_ was enough of a win. Her face was pinched into one hard line, Mark struggling in her arms as she held him extra close to her chest. She looked at Wynonna who smiled back at her and back to the judge who looked at her expectantly.

Bunny plastered the biggest fake smile on her face as she walked up to the judge to receive her trophy. Wynonna made sure to clap as enthusiastically as she could when Bunny passed her.

“That leaves first place,” the judge said with a large smile. Wynonna scoffed and shook her head. He must not get enough attention at home, she figured. This must be the one time a year he got a little bit of appreciation. “And first place, goes to…”

He took a deep breath.

“Fluffy and her handler Wynonna!”

“Fuck yeah, bitches!” Wynonna shouted with a fist pump. Bunny let out a small, offended scream and Wynonna walked up to the judge with Nicole trotting besides her. She made sure to flip Bunny off over her shoulder as she walked and the crowd chortled in a mixture of offence and amusement.

The judge frowned at her but she snatched the trophy from his hand anyways and held it over her head. Waverly and Jeremy were bouncing in place as they cheered and Nicole turned in a tight, excited circle. Wynonna held her hand out for a high five and Nicole definitely did not leave her hanging. She took another look over at Bunny and Wynonna could practically see her writing up the complaint to the Sheriff’s Department in her mind.

“We did it, Haught,” Wynonna said with a broad smile. “It’s time to drink.”

***

Wynonna and Nicole sat at the bar in Shorty’s, already a few drinks in when Doc poured them another. The trophy sat on the bar in front of them, a gastly metallic thing with a plastic dog painted gold on the top.

Wynonna had never been more proud.

“You know, Haught, I never had any trophies as a kid,” Wynonna slurred. Waverly came up to Nicole from behind and wrapped her arms around her waist, head resting on her upper arm.

“Sure you did,” Waverly corrected. “You had that field day trophy from fourth grade.”

Wynonna scoffed as she threw back another shot. “Yeah, because I tripped Stacy Greenwright to win.”

“Still counts.”

“Anyways,” Wynonna said, drawing out the ‘s’ and turning back to Nicole. “I wanted to say...thanks, Haught, for having just as many moral qualms about cheating to take away _one_ annoying harpie’s joy in the world.”

Nicole blinked drunkenly at Wynonna, the edge of her half empty beer glass resting on her chin. “It’s not...I mean, we worked real hard for that trophy,” she said, tongue thick from the alcohol. “We deserve it.”

“I agree,” Wynonna said. She gestured for two more shots and Doc poured them quickly. He knew better than to make an Earp wait for alcohol. She passed one to Nicole and held the other one up herself. “To...teamwork.”

Nicole grinned stupidly. “We do make a really good team, don’t we?”

Wynonna pointed at Nicole. “Don’t be getting too sappy on me, Fluffy.”

Nicole wrinkled her nose and shook her head. “I can’t believe you gave me that stupid name.”

“I think it’s cute,” Waverly cooed, turning Nicole on her barstool and squishing her cheeks between both of her hands. “And fitting. Especially when your hair’s all messy in the morning.”

They giggled and their faces drifted closer. Their lips had just barely touched when Wynonna pretended to gag and get their attention back. 

“Hey! Keep it in your pants for three seconds, guys. I’m trying to have a nice moment and you’re ruining it with your gross...love shit.”

Waverly shot Wynonna a look but Nicole straightened back up with a blush and looked over at her again.

“As I was saying. To teamwork and beating out Bunny.”

“To teamwork and beating Bunny,” Nicole repeated and they took the shot simultaneously. The shot burned as it moved down Wynonna’s throat but she relished it. It warmed her stomach pleasantly and she smiled widely at Nicole who was nearly tilting off her stool.

“So,” Wynonna said with a wink. “What else can we do to fuck with Bunny?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me, find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).


End file.
